Nadie como ella
by Alicia Yvonne Yuno
Summary: El hijo de un empresario lo dejo todo por su primer amor "Coral", resulta embarazada. Actualmente viudo, se vuelve muy sobreprotector. Cuando Nemo hace una travesura y lo secuestran. Marlín emprende una aventura junto con Dory, una chica que sufre falta de memoria a corto plazo que lo hara pensar dos cosas... (mi version de buscando a nemo) humanizado.


**Bueno la inspiración me llego y decidí crear esta historia también xD continuare ambas de todas formas ya está casi listo (Todo esta calculado enserio..), solo falta arreglar un poco mi otro fanfic "es mi compañera" creo que es mejor escribir mientras uno tenga la idea en su mente…**

* * *

 **Título: Nadie como ella**

 **Resumen**

Mi versión humanizada de Buscando a Nemo (Version Yvvone XD)

El hijo de un empresario británico lo dejo todo por su primer amor una chica que conoció en Wollongong (Ciudad al sur de Sydney), "Coral", resulta embarazada. Actualmente viudo, se vuelve muy sobreprotector con su hijo Nemo. Cuando Nemo hace una travesura y lo secuestran. Marlín emprende una aventura junto con Dory, una chica que sufre falta de memoria a corto plazo que hará pensar a Marlín dos cosas al ir conociéndola: 1. No saber si es una chica rebelde o una buena chica 2. La vida es muy increíble y peligrosa junto a ella.

 **Capítulo 1:** Nos quedamos solos

 _Pov Marlín._

 _Me llamo Marlin Hazell Mcandrew, nací en Londres, Inglaterra. Mi vida siempre fue tal como mi padre planeo desde que nací. Perfecta, siempre la considere así. Desde pequeño tuve todo lo que siempre quise, aun así eso no significo que sea una persona que todo lo obtiene fácil. Mi padre siempre me dijo que un día yo me encargaría de su empresa, entonces desde pequeño estudie duro para llenar las expectativas de mi padre. Lo estaba logrando hasta que termine mis estudios, seguiría la universidad, escogí la Universidad London School of Economics, pero antes de eso me tomaría un año sabático. Decidí ir a Australia, a todos los lugares turísticos. Por encargo de mi padre, iría a Ganberra a verificar si el nuevo banco que fundaba ahí estaba avanzando bien. Tenía una casa de verano en Wollongong, es una ciudad al sureste de Australia así que luego de quedarme en Ganberra, pedí quedarme un par de meses, . Estaba bien porque no me gusta viajar de todos modos en avión, un lugar fijo para vacacionar estaba mejor. Hasta que una noche, estuve en la playa para despejarme un rato y conocí a una hermosa chica pelirroja, su piel era aún más clara que la mía, me extraño por el hecho que estuve pocos días aquí y me queme mucho por el sol. Era bajita pero muy proporcionada. Me pregunte si era un ángel porque no había nadie más allí y usaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas sencillo. Lo que más me enamoro de ella, fue su rostro de ángel. No traía ni una pisca de maquillaje pero era más hermosa que todas las chicas que conocí juntas. Me quede más meses de los que creí solo para conocerla mejor. Ella me decía que estaba enamorada de alguien más, pero como un amor antes de volver a Londres. Decidí tratar de enamorarla, hasta que un día lo conseguí. No medí las consecuencias y avanzamos muy rápido. En una de nuestras citas me confeso que estaba embarazada, no me quedo más que aceptar la responsabilidad, al principio no lo tome tan bien pero me emociono saber que tendría un hijo. Después de todo era la mujer perfecta para mí, podía ir a la universidad y ella podía cuidarlo en mi casa. Incluso podría llevar a su familia si quisiera. Lamentablemente así no sucedieron las cosas, sus padres tenían seis hijos en total así que la echaron para que asuma la responsabilidad. Y mi padre me quito las tarjetas de crédito y débito, mando a que no nos dejaran entrar a la casa de verano y no me hablo durante todo el embarazo de Coral. Durante ese tiempo ella no la pasó tan bien que digamos, vivimos prácticamente en una pequeña habitación alquilada. Por muchas clases de piano, idiomas, entre otros ninguno me sirvió para buscar un "buen" empleo. Un amable pescador me ofreció trabajo, yo lo acepte de inmediato. Coral al estar embarazada no podía hacer nada, sin contar con que me comento que no termino la escuela porque su madre quería que la ayude en casa. Cuando dio a luz cambiaron un poco las cosas. Mi padre estaba considerando hacer que mi hermana administre todo, la verdad es que ya no me importaba. Solo quería hacer feliz a mi nueva familia. Por muy estricto que parezca mi padre siempre ha sido una persona muy humilde, por ello me extraño que le cayera tan mal Coral. Aun así se apiado un poco de nosotros pero solo nos regaló un apartamento. Era espacioso pero no era tan lujoso como una casa de verano. Era un apartamento normal, aun así le rogué a mi padre que tenga vista al mar porque Coral me lo pidió._

 ** _Fin pov._**

-Guau- Exclamo maravillado Marlín, la vista al océano era realmente grandiosa. La enorme ventana de vidrios a pesar de no tener balcón, dejaba apreciar el océano desde un segundo piso. Coral dejo las maletas en el suelo para acercarse junto a el –guau- Dijo de nuevo.

-Si Marlín- Volvió a decir Coral algo cansada –Lo veo, es hermoso-.

-Oye Coral, cuando dijiste que querías vista al océano no pensaste que tendrías todo el océano ¿Oh si?- Dijo divertido, ella asentía con una tímida sonrisa. El pelirrojo se acercó más a la ventana para respirar el olor a océano que siempre se sentía –No hay nada como el olor a mar en la noche- Volvió a decir cerrando las ventanas -¿Tu marido cumple o no cumple?-.

-Mi marido cumple- Dijo suavemente Coral.

-Y no fue fácil-.

-Porque otros querían quedarse con este paraíso- Respondió Coral con una linda sonrisa.

-Deberás que lo querían, cada uno de ellos- Dijo orgulloso. Coral le sonreía tímidamente, -Escucha, sé que no es como mi casa de verano…-.

-Oh no, no- Interrumpió la pelirroja –Es perfecto aquí y los vecinos son muy agradables- .

Los niños jugaban en las mañanas siempre en las orillas del mar, se metían sin miedo muy adentro. Ni seis años y ya se metían al mar, pensaba el pelirrojo ya que su novia le enseño a nadar hace poco.

-¿O no te gusta?- .

-Me encanta, pero Marlín hay demasiado espacio y pocas…-

-Bueno, lo sé, faltan agregar muchas cosas, pero este es el inicio- Dijo Marlín –Le pedí a mi padre que tenga vista al mar y que sea espaciosa, yo me encargare de comprar todo lo que necesitamos pero dame un poco de tiempo-.

-Lo sé, Marlín- Dijo suavemente –Lo más importante es que no es tan peligroso-.

-Y además de la hermosa vista- Volvió a exclamar –Imagina que despierten y vean una ballena apareciendo en el mar-.

-Los niños, no hagas ruido- Le regaño Coral con esa suave voz que tanto amaba. Tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta la habitación de los niños. A pesar que su vida cambio desde que la conoció. De un año sabático para estudiar en una buena universidad y seguir el plan de vida de su padre a dejarlo todo para hacerse cargo de su irresponsabilidad. No se arrepentía, aprendió a trabajar para ella y a aceptar su nueva vida. Marlín estaba muy entusiasmado por saber que su amada le daría un hijo. Pero al descubrir que tendría tres, en verdad le dio dos razones más para amarla.

-Que lindos, están soñando- Dijo Coral viendo las tres cunas juntas. Aún faltaban comprar muchas cosas para decorar el cuarto de los niños pero a pesar de ser un apartamento era increíblemente grande. -Creo que tu padre le puso nombres mis difíciles-.

-Al menos pudiste escoger uno-.

-Lo sé, pero son mis hijos- Se quejó en modo de broma –El único que me gusto es Nemo-.

-Yo hubiera preferido que se llamen Marlín Junior y si había una niña Coral Junior- Dijo en sentido de broma, ella giro los ojos en dirección a Nemo. De nuevo se había volteado hacia el extremo de la cuna, algo muy extraño pese a haber nacido hace unos días. –Creo que este niño ya quiere gatear-.

-Creo que Andrew Junior y Nayib están muy tranquilos esta noche, ellos lloran mucho- .

-Eso era por el frio- Sospechó. -¿Crees que me quieran?-.

-Son tres, seguro que al menos uno de ellos te querrá- Le bromeo -Estoy muy agradecida con tu padre por habernos dado este apartamento ¿Pero crees que me acepte algún día?- Pregunto algo preocupada.

-Coral, mi padre nos ayudara solo hay que darle tiempo- Intente animarla –Veras que tal vez hasta venga a nuestra boda-.

-No puedo creer que en unos días nos casaremos por la iglesia- Dijo Coral emocionada –Pero me hubiera gustado que sea un poco más grande-.

-Hice lo que pude- Se quejó marlín -Te conseguí el vestido que querías ¿Qué tal?-

-¿Enserio?- Dijo Coral soltando un chillido como una adolescente, en si aún lo era, apenas tenía dieciséis. El pelirrojo asintió sacando una caja que estaba oculta debajo de la mesa del comedor con mantel. Coral emocionada abrió la caja y casi llora al verlo, era un muy hermoso vestido de novia en colores blanco y marfil, strapless y cierre de corsé. Recuerda un sentido de la fantasía de estilo contemporáneo. La pelirroja de felicidad tomo el vestido y lo abrazo, era el que ella eligió de una revista de moda.

-Pruébatelo- Le pidió.

-Pero Marlín, es de mala suerte ver a la novia con el vestido-.

-No creo en esas supersticiones, quiero verte con el vestido de novia- Insistió Marlín abrazando a su casi esposa, hace mucho que no tenía muestras de afecto con ella por cuidar a los niños y que se iba muy temprano a trabajar. Le acaricio la mejilla acercándose más a ella para darle un beso, cuando el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió.

-Ay Marlín- Se quejó la pelirroja.

-Es mi padre, tal vez sea importante- Dijo Marlín dándole la espalda para contestar. -Buenas noches, padre- Contesto tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, sin contar con que se escuche formal. Por pasar mucho tiempo ahí olvido como debía tratar con él.

-Marlín- Contesto una fría voz –Solo por esta vez te deposite una cantidad de dinero en tu cuenta para que lleves a mis nietos al médico para que les hagan un chequeo y les pongan las vacunas correspondientes-

-Muchas gracias, padre-.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, sino a tu hermana que estuvo rogándome estos días- Respondió su padre al otro lado del teléfono –Y más vale que no gastes el dinero de mis nietos en tu mujer-.

-Padre, Coral es una buena chica- Dijo el pelirrojo sin evitar esconder su molestia ante la falta hacia su esposa –También ha sufrido mucho, sus padres no quieren saber de ella por nuestra irresponsabilidad-.

-No deseo hablar de eso ahora- Volvió a decir su padre –Marlín, enserio esa chica no te conviene-.

-Porque no es de una buena familia-.

-No…- Respondió algo fastidiado –Lo hablaremos otro día-

-Está bien…- No quiso contradecirlo -¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy en Camberra con tu hermana, en la casa de verano- Comento –Estamos cerciorándonos que este avanzando bien la construcción-

-Yo debía encargarme de eso, lamento no poder encargarme de eso ahora- Se disculpó -¿Llegarías a Wollongong para mi boda?-

-Por supuesto que no- Respondió secamente –Aunque tal vez a ver a mis nietos, pero solo un momento-.

El pelirrojo tenía una ancha sonrisa en estos momentos. Sabía que su padre tenía muchas personas a su servicio, esta solo era una excusa para verlo aunque no lo admitiera. Poco a poco recuperaría a su familia de nuevo. Su padre estaba tratando de aceptarlo. Debía hablar más tarde con su hermana para agradecerle por hablar con él.

-Buenas noches, Marlín- Y colgó. En verdad extrañaba a su familia en Londres. En especial a su padre que nunca lo había tratado con tanta indiferencia, pero no era de menos, sabía que lo decepciono y mucho. Pero también sabía que su padre no era una mala persona, tal vez ya no dirigía la empresa familiar, pero al menos tendría de nuevo a su padre. Para él, su hermana se lo merecía más, se esforzaba mucho más que él. Aun así siempre lo prefirió, por ser hombre.

-¿Qué tal me queda?- Pregunto suavemente Coral. Marlín lentamente volteo para ver a su hermosa esposa quedando impresionado.

-Pareces una princesa- Expresó Marlín sin poder dejar de verla. Coral le sonrió tímidamente haciendo que Marlín sienta un cosquilleo en su estómago. En unos días la vería caminando hacia el altar, aunque su padre le insistía en que no vendría a su boda. Sabía que su padre nunca se la perdería. Se acercó a un tocador y saco una pequeña caja –Pero a esta princesa le falta su corona- Volvió a decir sacando del interior de la caja una tiara. Se la coloco delicadamente y quedo pasmado ante la belleza de su novia. –Este fue un regalo de mi hermana para ti-.

Ella no respondió, estaba muy ocupada viéndose en el enorme espejo del frente. Marlín la abrazo por detrás para llamar su atención.

-¿Sabes con que más te verías mucho más hermosa?- Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba con sus dedos su hombro y bajaba a su brazo hasta llegar a su mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Con el velo de tu madre?- Respondió Coral sonriendo –Marlín, ya lo hablamos, no deseo usar un velo tan largo para casarme, además dudo mucho que tu padre quiera dármelo-.

-Es que Coral, mi padre siempre me decía que cuando me case mi novia usaría el velo de novia de mi mama- Explico Marlín.

-Lo sé, pero tu padre no desearía ver a la chica que piensa que no le conviene a su hijo con el velo de su difunta esposa-.

-Bueno, tu ganas- Se rindió. Coral sonrió de satisfacción y salió de la habitación. El pelirrojo la siguió viendo su caminar, esa manera de contonear las caderas estaba seguro que no era igual al de ninguna mujer. Sin duda se veía hermosa con el vestido de novia junto con la tiara, no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño al ver a su amada. Ella volteo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo?-.

-Solo recordaba cómo nos conocimos ¿Lo recuerdas?- Pregunto Marlín sonriendo con cariño.

-Sí, trato de no hacerlo- Bromeo dándole la espalda.

-Yo recuerdo bien- Insisto el pelirrojo acercándose a ella –Disculpe señorita, usted parece un ángel-

-Aléjate, estas loco- Le siguió el juego.

-¿Puedo tomarle la mano para ver si es real?-

-Marlín ya- Dijo Coral divertida huyendo del pelirrojo que trataba de besarla -Aléjate, aléjate-

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una bala y Coral quedo paralizada mirando a la puerta del apartamento. Antes de que Marlín procesara lo que ocurría se comenzó a escuchar gritos de los vecinos.

-Coral, agáchate- Ordeno Marlín al escuchar violentamente golpes en la puerta. La puerta se abrió al romperse el seguro por la fuerza de un golpe. Entró un hombre fornido junto con una mujer, ambos completamente de negro. El hombre con una pistola y la mujer con una cuchilla.

-Al suelo todos- Dijo la voz femenina enseñando la cuchilla. Marlín obedeció pero Coral seguía parada en shock.

-Por favor no nos hagan daño, si lo que quieren es dinero entonces...- Comenzó Marlín para poder convencerlos.

-Cierra la boca imbécil- Grito el hombre apuntándolos. Se escucharon sonidos de policía llegando –Mierda- .

-Coral al suelo, todo va a estar bien- Volvió a insistir Marlín. Pero Coral corrió levanto levemente su vestido de novia dirigiéndose a la habitación de los niños. La mujer la siguió con intención de apuñarla entonces Marlín se levantó tembloroso contra la mujer pero fue rápidamente reducido cuando el hombre le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo último que escucho fue el grito de Coral junto con los llantos de los niños antes que su visión se vuelva oscura.

* * *

Una enfermera llenaba unos registros sentada en una habitación blanca donde Marlín estaba sin conocimiento en una cama. Al notar que el pelirrojo estaba recuperando la conciencia se paró del asiento rápidamente para acercarse. Abrió repentinamente los ojos respirando fuerte por el miedo, de golpe quiso levantarse para reconocer el lugar.

-Tranquilo señor, respire hondo- Le pidió la enfermera suavemente apretando ligeramente su hombro para que vuelva a recostarse. Marlín dejo caerse de nuevo en la cama.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto.

-Su… padre y su hermana llegaron desde Canberra hace unas horas, le aplicamos anestesia para que descanse- Informo la enfermera tratando de aparentar la calma –Unos ladrones entraron a su apartamento y le dieron un golpe en el estómago, lo dejaron desmayado- Continuo volviendo a colocar su mano en su hombro para evitar un movimiento brusco –Fue algo fuerte, le provocaron un sangrado interno en su estómago pero con algo de descanso estará mejor, tendrá que seguir la receta de medicamento para el dolor…-

-Está bien- Dijo Marlín más calmado -¿Cómo está mi esposa y mis hijos?.

La enfermera nerviosa agacho la mirada y se sento a su lado –Señor, creo que lo mejor será que hable con sus familiares-.

Al escuchar eso el pelirrojo entro en pánico pero rápidamente se le cambio por emoción cuando vio en la puerta a su padre. Un hombre de cincuenta años vestido elegantemente con un terno gris oscuro, con una corbata rayada azul y negro. Atractivo para su edad, muy alto. Marlín intento pararse pero la enfermera lo detuvo. El hombre se acerco a su lado.

-Los dejare a solas- Dijo la enfermera caminando hacia la salida.

-Me alegra que estés aquí- Dijo Marlín con una media sonrisa –Nos asaltaron en el departamento ¿Dónde esta Coral y los niños?- Pregunto aun con una sonrisa. Su padre se sento a su lado sin saber como decirle. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una pelirroja joven, unos 25 años, con una elegante figura que combinaba bastante bien con su falda tubo hasta las rodillas negra y su saco a medida que dejaba observar sus ligeras curvas. Con flequillo de lado y el cabello largo sujetado. Al ver a su hermano intento caminar lo mas rápido posible que le permitían los tacones.

-Hermano- Dijo sentándose al otro lado de la cama –Te e extraño mucho-.

-Y yo también, Nora- Dijo el pelirrojo con nervios mirando a su padre –A ambos, pero me están asustando ¿Dónde está mi familia?-.

La pelirroja y su padre se vieron como esperando a que el otro hable, finalmente su padre decidio hablar.

-Hijo, cuando vinieron a asaltarlos- Comenzó –Dispararon a las tres cunas, Nayib y Andrew mueron-

-¿Qué?- Grito exaltado Marlín –¡¿Si querían robarnos porque disparar a unos recién nacidos?!-

-Los vecinos creen que porque Coral dio un grito, los niños comenzaron a llorar y para evitar el ruido les dispararon-

Le entro una inmensa cólera al escuchar la noticia, apretó los puños cerrando los ojos.

-Le dispararon también a Nemo pero él estaba de otra posición y no le apuntaron bien, está en cuidados intensivos ahora mismo, la bala le cayó a la pierna pero perdió mucha sangre- Explico su padre tomando las manos de su hijo para suavizar sus puños.

-¿Cómo esta Coral- Pregunto finalmente.

-Hermanito- Dijo Nora.

-¡¿Dónde está Coral?!- Grito Marlín asustado.

Ellos se quedaron callados sin saber cómo decirle.

-Se la han llevado…-

-¿Cómo que se la han llevado?- Grito exaltado –Había policías, entonces debieron acorralarlos-.

-Eso iba a pasar pero de la nada aparecieron más tras ellos y les dispararon- Intento explicar su padre –La usaron de rehén-

-¡Como es posible eso!- Grito Marlín con lágrimas en los ojos –En todo caso aunque mataran a los policías y lograran salir es imposible que lograran escapar, ¡Es imposible con todos los policías de la ciudad!

-Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra- Explico Nora abrazando a Marlín –Dicen que podría tratarse de trata de mujeres-.

-¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!- Grito Marlín tratando de quitarse a su hermana. Bruscamente logro pararse pero su padre lo sujetaba para que no salga de la habitación –NO PUEDEN LLEVARSELA-

-Tranquilo, por favor- Le pidió su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. Marlín aun con la impresión dejo que su padre lo llevara a la cama de nuevo, sentándose en ella. Su padre le abrazo junto con su hermana. Marlín aun con los ojos abiertos en shock correspondió lentamente.

-¡Coral tiene que estar bien ella está viva, mis niños también!- Dice Marlín cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Pasaron dos días. El día donde se supone que se casaría con la mujer de su vida estaba enterrando a sus hijos. Fue un entierro silencioso. Marlín les dio unas palabras a sus hijos antes de enterrarlos. Ya había asimilado lo que había ocurrido. Nemo aún seguía en cuidados intensivos por seguridad, logro salvarse pero no podía mover la pierna donde le cayó la bala.

-Pienso que debimos enterrarlos en Londres- Dijo su padre abrazándolo con un brazo. Marlín quedo en silencio viendo las tumbas de sus niños.

-Hermanito, volvamos a Londres- Ofrecio Nora tomando sus manos –Iras a la universidad que querias, Nemo tendrá de todo y caminara, contrataremos a los mejores terapistas-.

-Pero aun no aparece Coral-.

-Desaparecieron, es indiscutible que tienen contactos en la policía- Dijo su padre –Escucha, si lo que quieren es dinero pagaremos lo que sea cuando se comuniquen con nosotros-.

-Por eso me quedare con Nemo en Wollongong hasta que aparezca Coral- Explico Marlín –Si desaparesco ahora no habra forma de salvarla, sera como si la hubiera dejado abandonada-.

-No es asi- Dijo Nora –Lo mas importante es Nemo ahora ¿No?-

-Por favor- Pidio Marlín –Yo estudiare aquí, lo llevare al doctor pero debo quedarme aquí hasta que aparesca Coral-.

-¿No estaras tranquilo hasta que aparesca, no?- Pregunto su padre, Marlín negó con la cabeza, en respuesta su padre puso una mano en su hombro –Bien, te quedaras en la casa de verano hasta que aparesca Coral-.

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto Nora –Yo pienso que lo mejor seria que regreses con nosotros, los tres seremos una buena familia para Nemo-.

-Volvere- Dijo Marlín –Pero en cuanto reciba noticias de Coral-.

Su padre veía con tristeza a su hijo, 19 años y tenia un hijo. Pensó que si no hubiera sido tan duro con el, si los hubiera llevado a Londres no hubiera pasado eso.

-Ya eres adulto y puedes tomar tus propias decisiones, te apoyaremos para que estudies en la mejor universidad de aquí-

-Gracias, padre- Dijo Marlín –Lo siento porque todo aya resultado asi-.

-No tienes de que disculparte, todo está ya olvidado- La familia se abrazó frente a la tumba de Andrew y Nayib.

* * *

Marlín veía frente a la ventana del hospital como se alejaba volando el avión donde estaba su hermana y su padre. Ahora estaba solo en una ciudad que no conoce con un hijo. Se acercó a una enfermera que salía de la habitación donde cuidaban a los niños

-¿Puedo verlo?-.

-Por supuesto, ya puede llevárselo- Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa de amabilidad. Se dirigió al cuarto y salio de el con un coche de bebe donde estaba Nemo. –No puede mover una pierna, pero poco a poco puede recuperarlo con muchas terapias-.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo amablemente Marlín. La enfermera asintió y se retiró. Marlín suspiro tristemente, extrañaba mucho a Coral y no había rastro de ella. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a Londres con su familia a comenzar de nuevo y olvidar, pero el amor hacia Coral le hizo quedarse por lo menos un tiempo. Bajando el ascensor llego al coche que su padre le obsequio para que se transportara a partir de ahora. Cargo a su hijo con cuidado, lo coloco en una silla grupo 0 y condujo lentamente hasta llegar a la casa de verano de su padre. Se quedo solo en una casa enorme con un bebe, su padre le dijo que contratara a algunas criadas para el mantenimiento de la casa y los cuidados del bebe. Pero el decidio quedarse al menos un años con Nemo, luego lo dejaría con una niñera por seis horas mientras duerme mientras el estudie. Y no quería personas desconocidas adentro asi que solo contrataría a alguien que venga a limpiar pero que no viva allí. Abrió la puerta con un control y entro con su coche. Hasta llegar a la cochera, saco a Nemo de la silla y lo llevo cargando mirando de nuevo la casa de verano por dentro, ahí vivió unos meses antes de que Coral saliera embaraza, la llevaba ahí los primeros días que la conoció, sus primeras citas siempre la llevo a la casa donde ahora viviría y ahora ella ya no estaba. La casa de verano era realmente preciosa. Al lado izquierdo había una amplia cochera donde dejo su auto. Sin contar con que había otro ya guardado, al medio una piscina, una mesa muy hermosa para comer al aire libre adornada con una sombrilla. Cinco sillas para tomar el sol blancas antes de subir las gradas para entrar a su casa. Era de dos pisos muy espaciosa.

-Todo esto es tuyo, Nemo- Dijo Marlín. Los ojos del bebe se posaron sobre la piscina –A tu madre y tus hermanos les hubiera encantado vivir aquí- Rio al ver que el niño aun miraba la piscina desde fuera, sabía que los niños a esa edad aun no reconocen nada -Supongo que cuando crezcas jugaras bastante en ella-.

Él bebe con pocos días de nacido lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Creo que es la primera vez que estamos a solas- Dijo Marlín apegándolo a él. Como recién llevaba unos días de nacido no pudo acercarse mucho a sus hijos. Ahora se arrepentía no haber podido tener tiempo. Pensaba que iba a ser feliz con su esposa y sus hijos. Sin querer derramo unas lágrimas en la mejilla de Nemo. Lo seguía viendo con curiosidad, sabía que no podía reconocerlo pero escuchaba su voz y eso le transmitía seguridad.

-Nos quedamos solos, Nemo- Dijo Marlín -Tu mama y tus hermanos ahora están en el cielo-.

Nemo al escuchar hizo una mueca dolor, comenzando a quejarse.

-Ya, ya, todo está bien, papi te cuida- Volvió a decir estrechándolo, al escuchar eso él bebe sonrió mostrando su boca sin dientes aun..

-Te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase, Nemo- Le prometió. Él bebe cerró los ojitos con una media sonrisa en su rostro.


End file.
